<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming home to you by NatalieRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029307">Coming home to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan'>NatalieRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mac, Established Relationship, Face Sitting, Hand Jobs, Jack has a beard, Kissing, Loving Boys, M/M, Mac is thirsty, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Softness, Top Jack, like a lot, there's lots of soft touches and kisses, which fuels Mac's thirst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This story came to llfe thanks to some gifs of bearded Nick on Tumblr (thank you MK!!!), and as a result Nade became thirsty... and so did Mac 😈🔥🤤<br/>I couldn't stop blabbering about my thirst to Thistle, and all my ideas as I was writing this story. It was a wild ride and I'm so happy with how it turned out.<br/>I love these sudden ideas that just hit me out of nowhere and I turn them into surprise fics.<br/>There's also soft moments between the boys, because I'm not me if I don't have that in my writing.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming home to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story came to llfe thanks to some gifs of bearded Nick on Tumblr (thank you MK!!!), and as a result Nade became thirsty... and so did Mac 😈🔥🤤<br/>I couldn't stop blabbering about my thirst to Thistle, and all my ideas as I was writing this story. It was a wild ride and I'm so happy with how it turned out.<br/>I love these sudden ideas that just hit me out of nowhere and I turn them into surprise fics.<br/>There's also soft moments between the boys, because I'm not me if I don't have that in my writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You know that feeling when you want something so bad, but you have to wait for it? Yeah, Mac was feeling like that now. He was this close to losing it after the op ended. He couldn't wait to get back to Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, get back to Jack and get laid in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a rare occurrence for Mac to be unable to contain his thirst in. It had been awhile since they did it, and then Jack got injured and Mac was benched as well. They knew that Mac and Jack were a package deal, even before Mac and Jack figured things out and got together, but it was nice to have that reminder from time to time. Sometimes an injury was the only thing that told them that they needed to stop and take a breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So currently, Jack was stuck at home on medical leave and Mac was helping on an op he was not supposed to be on, technically, in a country where the US government shouldn't be on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was the stress and the lack of Jack watching his back, or maybe it was the fact that the op stretched for a while, but something in Mac started stirring, and now, on the exfil flight home, it flared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, did he mention he wasn't even with his team on this op? Yeah. The team he was helping couldn't even bother to check if he was still around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, Mac was on the plane, they were safe, got the job done and he wasn't gonna dwell on anything other than getting home to Jack faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac just hoped that in the few days he was away, that Jack was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting through the door of his house, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his and Jack's</span>
  </em>
  <span> house now, he dropped his duffel bag next to the polar bear in the entryway, and locked the door. One of the "terms" that Jack poised when he moved in was better security. And Mac knew that there was no way he was moving out of a house who was paid out of mortgage, so the logical thing was to see that he really needed to secure the house better. That's how Jack with the help of a friend and Matty set their new security system. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All safeties engaged, Mac walked towards the bedroom where Jack was sprawled on the bed, the steam of the shower still permeating the air and his partner was in nothing but the brace he had to wear for his knee. Mac's mouth watered, because the flame from the plane ignited like a cotton ball dipped in acetone. But that really wasn't the thing that stirred Mac's desire. No, he'd seen Jack naked plenty of times before. It was the beard. The beard that Jack didn't bother shaving for some time now, but it looked like he took care of it and trimmed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked so good with a beard. Scratch that, he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a beard. And Mac was feeling the effects of that beard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was having such a strong reaction that the thought of him sitting on Jack's face. Which promptly made him blush because he sounded like he wasn't satisfied with what they were regularly doing. Which he was, but point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack seemed to have noticed that Mac was in the room now and tried to get up and cover himself, which prompted Mac to roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there a point why you are covering yourself?" Mac asked, and he knew his voice sounded weak, but he couldn't help it, Jack was waking something in him, something Mac was sure didn't even exist before Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, don't want to make you think I'm askin' for something or other." Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Mac choked on spit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, like you aren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> suggestive." Mac sauntered to the bed and leaned over to capture Jack's lips in a kiss that left them both moaning and panting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… I can see it's working." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack's voice was deliciously low and rumbly. It went straight to Mac's insides and stoked the fire there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You shouldn't be doing anything strenuous, though…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac gasped when he felt Jack's hand cup his cock through the material of his jeans and underwear and moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This tells me something else, baby…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac couldn't deny his excitement and by the looks of it, Jack noticed that too. Jack was getting hard as well and Mac had to force himself to step away and go to shower first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna go get cleaned. Stay right here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where else would I go?" Jack was pouting, but he was already getting situated on the bed. It was getting harder for Mac to get away from that sight, pun intended. Even if it was just for a shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was torture to have to be careful not to touch himself too close to the spots on his body that elicited that much more response from him. He didn't want to inadvertently cause himself to orgasm preemptively, there was plenty of fun to be had with Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was careful with toweling himself dry. He walked back to their room slowly, he was aching between his legs. The sight that greeted him was that of Jack biting his lip and stroking his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac emitted a high pitched sound and Jack looked up. He was grinning and Mac wanted to wipe that smirk off of Jack's face. Who gave his partner the right to be ridiculously handsome and hot? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac swore that the beard made Jack two thousand times hotter and he wasn't even into beards on men before Jack. It shouldn't be possible for Jack to be hotter with the beard, but here they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you gonna stand there all day or?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a few strides Mac was on the bed, straddling Jack, mindful of Jack's knee. Their cocks touched and Mac was ready to burst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What has gotten into ya' today? Not that I don't appreciate it, but you are so high strung I'm afraid you will come untouched if I just tell you something sexy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have absolutely no idea. It just… happened." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm, yeah, okay. I believe that. You are so full of surprises every time, sweetheart. Now, tell me, what do you want?" Jack asked as he palmed Mac's ass and his fingers were travelling south. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac had trouble concentrating and for a moment he wanted to be cheesy and say "you", but what got out of his mouth was "I wanna sit on your face." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a charged moment where everything stopped. Jack looked at him with an indescribable look in his eyes and Mac wanted for the Earth to open and swallow him. He didn't know how to explain this sudden thirst, this sudden need, but that beard… with a combination of Jack's tongue and what he could do to Mac with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let's just say that they tested that theory and it was actually proven that Jack could get off Mac faster by using his tongue to eat him out than it was using his tongue to form words that could make him come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smirked knowingly, and Mac had to stop himself from yelping when Jack pulled him up and positioned him right where Mac wanted to be. Mac looked down at Jack's face, mischief written all over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack's hands were resting on Mac's thighs, massaging them softly. "Are you sure about this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac nodded and whispered "yeah".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all it took for Jack to lick his lips and then pull Mac closer to his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac felt Jack's hands travel from his thighs to his ass cheeks, the callouses on Jack's hands rough enough for them to scrape on his skin, adding to the goosebumps already on his body. Jack's fingers spread his ass cheeks and then Jack tentatively licked over his entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac breathed in harshly, just that tiny contact firing up all of his nerve endings. Jack darted his tongue again, gently swirling it in circles and then he licked inside. Mac bucked up and thought that he hurt Jack with the movement, but Jack caught him before he could do that. His hands held Mac in place as Jack darted his tongue in and out, doing all kinds of things to Mac, driving him crazy and closer to the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was close, he could tell that much. And it looked like Jack could tell so too. He sped up his thrusts with his tongue, going deeper, driving Mac further to the tipping point. Just before Mac came, Jack moved him around and took Mac's cock in his mouth. Mac howled in pleasure as his orgasm was wrenched from him. Jack helped him ride it out until he became too sensitive and he pulled out of Jack's mouth. There was a slight burn on his ass cheeks from the beard and Mac knew he was gonna feel it later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully lay on the bed next to Jack and exhaled. It seemed like his need was satisfied. At least until he saw Jack's still hard cock, waiting for attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flames were being poked again and Mac really wanted to know where all that need came from. His cock twitched in interest and in one move he was straddling Jack, careful not to hurt Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was looking at him hopefully, and Mac planned to deliver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned over Jack, kissing him passionately. Jack moaned when his cock brushed against Mac's abs, and Mac grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a proposition… and I think you'll like it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh oh, you have that look in your eyes again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What look?" Mac was sure he resembled a confused puppy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack's hand reached for Mac's cheek and Mac melted in the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are so adorable, you know that, love?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was sure he was blushing and tried to hide his face, but Jack's other hand took his other cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are. As for the look, it's the one you have before you make something explode." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jaaack." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's true. That thousand yard stare, focused laser-like eyes, the cogs turning in your head," Jack reached to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, "and that cute frown between your eyes right before you light up with the solution of the problem." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That usually involves something exploding." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You see, you came to the same conclusion." Jack bopped him on the nose and Mac was starting to get sappy. No matter how vanilla or kinky their sex life was, Jack was always this soft and mushy person, reminding Mac why he fell for Jack. Well, one of the reasons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was pretty amazing and smart outside of the bedroom as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what did you have in mind?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… for starters, I'm gonna take the edge off. I can see you are trying to hang on by a thread." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack bucked up in Mac's hand as Mac wrapped his fingers around Jack's cock. He gave a few experimental tugs before he stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-kay? What's for after?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you mean me getting myself ready for you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was smirking and Jack looked at him incredulously as Mac opened the nightstand drawer and took the bottle of lube in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are gonna sit back, relax, and enjoy the show, Jack. You are injured, remember?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My hand's are not injured." Jack pouted, but he settled against the headboard further up until he was sitting and Mac was straddling his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Jack. But I want to do this. Now, shut up." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack glared at him, but then he closed his mouth and gulped audibly when Mac pushed the first finger inside himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh God, you are so hot like this." Jack spoke in a low voice, watching Mac fuck himself with his finger, mesmerized by the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, sweetheart, you are a sight for sore eyes." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? I see something else that's gonna be sore if you don't give it attention. So how about this: you take the edge further off and then we'll see about any further action to be taken. How's that sound?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack obliged and soon enough they moved in tandem. Mac adding a second, then third finger, fucking them in and out of himself, while Jack jerked himself off. They never broke eye contact, opting instead to look at each other as they built the pleasure up. It was a heady mix that made Mac feel hot all over. Just when he saw Jack was getting close, Mac pulled his fingers out with a hiss and then he batted Jack's hand away, taking matters in his own hands. Again, pun intended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He poured some more lube on his fingers and spread it liberally on Jack's cock. He couldn't wait to get it inside him and wished he at least let Jack prep him. No matter how many times Mac did it to himself, it didn't feel as good as it did when Jack was fingering him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah well, the idea was to put on a show for Jack, and take away from Jack having to do the heavy lifting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was looking at Mac with such reverence that Mac couldn't resist and leaned to kiss Jack again. He used the momentum to move and lined Jack's cock with his entrance. Slowly descending on Jack's cock, Mac felt the stretch and moaned when the head breached the tight ring muscle. Inch after inch slowly slid inside Mac and he moaned. Jack swallowed his moan and kept kissing him. Jack's hips twitched as he pushed up a bit on the upstroke, but other than that he stayed still and let Mac do it at his own pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was finally flush with the base of Jack's cock and buried his face in Jack's shoulder, breathing harshly, adjusting to the girth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack enveloped him in a hug and Mac melted in Jack's embrace. It felt so good, Mac was warm and full and although he was still looking to fulfill his needs, the intensity with which things started wasn't that strong anymore. Instead the fire in Mac's belly was down to a simmer, and the sensations he was feeling right now were heightened both by the feeling of Jack inside him and around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac buried his face deeper in Jack's neck, inhaling the unique scent that was a mix between leather, gunpowder, sweat and something that could be described as only Jack underneath all that. He felt Jack nuzzling him and then there was a kiss on his temple. Mac smiled against Jack's neck and felt Jack tighten his arms around Mac's back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay, darlin'?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah… just… having a moment I guess. I love you, you know?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac chose that moment to shift and he felt Jack's cock against his prostate. Mac moved and situated himself more fully in Jack's lap. He was moving slow, grinding his hips lower thus driving Jack's cock deeper in him. Jack seemed to enjoy the pace as well, judging by the way he looked at Mac and the way he was holding Mac in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac moved faster the longer he approached his second release. He raised and fell frantically now, the fire being stroked to life again as he chased his orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack seemed to be headed there too, judging by the way he tried to move underneath Mac, his hands sliding down Mac's sweat-slick back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long before Mac felt Jack spilling inside him, hips twitching and trying to find purchase to thrust inside Mac, Jack groaning in Mac's throat. Mac followed him right away, coming untouched and flopping on top of Jack's chest as Jack leaned back against the headboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac tried to bring his breathing under control, and by the sounds of it, so was Jack. They were both breathing harshly, the only sounds that could be heard were their soft moans and panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This… was amazing." Jack exclaimed, still buried inside Mac, holding him close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hey, did I wear you out?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac could hear the smug tone in Jack's voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think so, yeah. Although as I recall, I did all the work. You were just sitting there and taking it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh is that so? If it wasn't for this injury, I'd show you who was going to take it." Jack mock-growled and Mac giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled off of Jack, hissing at the loss of contact, but also at all the places he was sticky with come and sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shower?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later, after some more fun under the shower spray and getting Jack washed while sitting on the chair (Mac wasn't kidding about "no strenuous activities"), they emerged and immediately resumed their positions in the bed. They didn't bother with clothes because knowing themselves, they'd be all over each other again soon. Instead, Mac settled in against Jack's side, letting his partner wrap him up in his arms. Jack was always so warm, and Mac loved that. Jack was also very soft. The combination of those two things plus Jack's steady heartbeat led to Mac dozing off, dimly aware of Jack kissing the top of his hair and whispering sweet words of love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something inside Mac settled at the notion of softness and relaxed further in Jack's side. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>